Accept
by AdderFangBasiliskVenom
Summary: She'd been right though, she had attracted a lot of stares. And she'd also, unknowingly, attracted the stares of the most feared school gang in all the countries: The Akatsuki. And it was all because of her hair, her pastel pink hair. One-Shot, PeinSaku.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

**Pairing: **Pein X Sakura

**Type: **One-Shot

**Warnings:** Will probably have OOC (Out of Character)-ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? May have swearing in it.

**Set: **This story is set in the high school realm.

**Word Count: **2,506

Reshaped and edited by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Accept<strong>

**+*+** A PeinXSaku One-Shot **+*+**

* * *

><p>It was Sakura Haruno's first day in her new high school, and so far things were going well. She had just successfully gotten through her first two classes and now she had a lunch break.<p>

She told her student guide that she didn't need help finding the lunch room - her guide was an absolute snob - and just followed the hoards of students to the cafeteria.

In her classes, so far, she'd met some nice people, some over friendly people and some snobs, but she hadn't gotten any offers to sit at anyones table, so she would be sitting alone today.

Sakura sighed as she walked into the cafeteria with her lunch box. She'd had to make it herself today as punishment for making her family move to another district. Sakura growled, annoyed. She knew her lunch was going to taste horrible. She was terrible with food, she couldn't cook to save her life.

**'I can't believe we have to eat our cooking.'** Her Inner sulked.

'It's not like I wanted to punch that girl so hard she went into a coma!' Sakura thought angrily.

**'Cha! They should have known by then not to dis the hair!' **Her inner replied with the same anger.

Sakura hadn't told anyone about her inner voice for obvious reasons. She'd done some background research on her family once to see if it was normal - she couldn't ask her mum about it, she was adopted - and found out that the Haruno Clan was once a powerful ninja clan that specialised in The Inner Strength, the Haruno Bloodline limit.

**'Yeah, we're not crazy. We're just ninja!'** Inner said sarcastically.

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes and looked around for a table that no one had already occupied.

She found one in the far back corner and sighed. She'd have to go through the whole cafeteria to get to it. That meant walking past, like, a hundred staring eyes.

**'Okay girl, now you're just getting paranoid.'**

'Am not! You know they'll be staring!'

**'Yeah but not hundreds...just...most of them?'**

'Thanks a lot! Aren't you supposed to help me get over my fears. Not make them worse?'

**'Well I'm not going to _lie_.'**

And with that she began walking to the table.

She'd been right though, she had attracted a lot of stares. And she'd also, unknowingly, attracted the stares of the most feared school gang in all the countries: The Akatsuki.

And it was all because of her hair, her pastel pink hair.

She hated pink, ironically enough, but it was a pain in the ass to dye. It was worse than trying to get black hair blonde. And there was always a pink under shine that would simply not go away. She'd tried out wigs too...but they were itchy and they annoyed the heck out of her.

She eventually got to the table. She had successfully ignored all the whispers and jumped over all the legs that people had put in her path to trip her. She was expecting them all. She'd experienced it all.

She sat down and set her lunch in front of her; she got out the first food item she was going to eat – a poorly made ham sandwich. She eyed it like it would kill her – which was more likely than you would think. Then she picked it up, eyed it some more, before leaning in to take a bite, hesitantly, might I add.

It was like slow motion, her mouth was getting closer and closer...suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder and the world sped up again.

**'Thank Kami.'** Inner sighed happily, as Sakura put down, what she'd dubbed, the evil sandwich from heck.

'What are you so happy about, we're going to come straight back to the evil sandwich once we answer the losers behind us.'

**'Not if it mysteriously disappears...'**

'Pssh, like that'd happen. We've never been one for luck.'

She turned to face the inevitable. She'd been transferred to enough schools to know no one ever came up to 'The Pink Haired Freak' unless it was about her hair, or she'd accidentally sat at someone else's table and they wanted her to move.

**'Wow, that's one strange looking dude, and that's saying something, considering our hair colour. '**

'Strange he may look, but he sure is hot.'

She could tell from just one look that he was an ice cube type; he had slightly spiked up orange hair, pale skin, mesmerising purple and grey ripple-like eyes and a face full of metal piercings. He also had a blank look on his face, which was what gave him away.

**'Must...resist...his...ice cube...charm!'** Inner cried out dramatically, Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes.

'Just because I had had a major crush on Sasuke in the Konohagakure district...'

**'Don't forget Gaara in the Sunagakure District!'**

Sakura's eyes glazed over, 'Oh yeah, he was a hot one...'

She then realised that he was flanked by eight other hot guys and a girl. She inwardly sighed.

'I guess that means they want their table back...'

She half stood up and went to pick up her lunch box, preparing to move, when his hand came down on her shoulder. It was a warning. She knew what that meant and her eyes narrowed. If they wanted a fight they would get it...their hotness be damned.

"Jashin damn! She's a fucking feisty one." One of them with slicked back silver hair commented, checking her out.

**'Well at least we don't have silver hair and pink _eyes_.'** Inner said in awe.

'Umm, I think they're purple, Inner.'

**'Well they look pink to me...'**

"We don't want any trouble, Sakura-san, we only want to ask you a question." The one with orange hair said in a melodic yet cold voice – it was a strange combination.

'Guess he's the leader.'

**'No shit! It's, like, a rule. The hottest one has to be the leader.'**

'What kind of a crappy rule is that? Wait! How did he know my name!'

"How do you know my name?" She asked calmly, sitting back down, inwardly she was panicking.

**'Oh My Kami! What if they're stalkers!'**

"You were in Deidara-sans and Sasori-san's class earlier." He answered.

A guy that had long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail and a red-headed guy that could pass for Gaara's cousin, waved at me in greeting. The blonde one had a small grin whilst the Gaara look-a-like was giving me a blank look.

"Anyway," the guy with orange hair continued, and Sakura tensed in case the question was something like, "Do you wanna go?" (As in do you want to fight?)

She was so surprised at the actual question that she almost fell off the bench.

"Where do you get your hair dye?" Her jaw fell open and he somehow took this as a 'go on' because he continued on with his story/explanation. "We can't seem to find a good brand – or shade – and Deidara here," he gestured to the blonde who looked like he wanted to kill something, "made fun of my little sister's origami, saying it wasn't really artwork." He gestured to the blue haired one by his side.

"And...you want to dye his hair...pink?" At his nod and Deidara's solemn look her jaw dropped again. "Are you high?" Deidara almost grinned but didn't, the orange haired one's eyes narrowed, which was pretty scary. Too bad Sakura could be just as scary.

Of course she knew who they were; it was hard to not figure out, considering the cloaks they wore. But she refused to back down, especially when the leader wanted to dye his subordinate's hair _pink_ just because he expressed his opinion.

"And my hair colour's natural." She added as an afterthought, turning back around. She wanted to get back to her crappy lunch and get the sandwich eaten and over with. She wanted to at least get the sandwich down before the bell rang.

'Well lookey here,' she thought to her inner sarcastically, 'it's still here. What a surprise.' She picked the sandwich up and was about to take a bite when the orange-haired one took a seat directly opposite her.

"It can't be." He said his eyes glaring and cold.

**'Yay!'**

'This is not a YAY! situation. This is a CRAP! situation.'

His cronies also sat down. Deidara to her left – he seemed to be on her side considering he didn't really want his hair dyed – and Sasori to her right. The rest of them found seating room, despite the bench being slightly smaller than the one they were sitting at before.

Konan sat next to her brother.

**'Seems like a YAY! situation to me. We don't have to eat the sandwich yet and a whole heap of hot guys sat down at our table - ^_^ - but seriously, does the orange-haired dude want to start a fight?'**

Her eyes became like green fire, "Well it is." She growled angrily. She went to take a bite out of her sandwich again when he replied, and she dropped it in pure rage. She wasn't known for being placid and calm.

"I don't believe you." He said, so unfeeling, just like Sasuke.

She saw red and her inner leant her strength, which unfortunately made her super strong. Well unfortunate for anyone who got her mad enough and got in her way anyway.

She half stood up and quick as lightning, reached across the table and grabbed hold of his cloak collar, lifted him up with ease and brought his face to the middle of the table and close to her own.

"Why the hell can't you just accept it!" She then said, panting angrily. Everyone in the whole cafeteria was frozen in shock. None more so than Pein, the orange-haired one.

Sakura shoved him back and she sat down, still growling quietly. She took a bite out of her sandwich and that was when Konan started laughing. It began as a giggle, which escalated to full out laughter. She was the only one who could laugh at Pein and get away with it, and whatever Konan found amusing or funny escaped Pein's wrath. So Sakura was safe...for now.

Everyone in the cafeteria went about their own business too, knowing the danger had passed, and if they stared they would most likely get beaten up. This mostly included gossiping about the new girl who stood up to the infamous Pein of the Akatsuki. And survived.

The only people that remained frozen were the guys at the table; they were all staring at Sakura with mixed expressions on their faces. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" She screamed at them angrily, "All I wanted to do was eat my disgusting sandwich in peace! Not be harassed by some gang and his spiky haired leader!" Konan laughed harder and fell out of her chair.

"I think I'm in love." Hidan said; a grin suddenly on his face.

Konan's head suddenly popped up and she tugged her brother's sleeve. He faced her, but his eyes never left Sakura, who was once again trying to eat her sandwich. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring again.

"OH MY GOD!" She finally screamed, standing up. She packed her lunch with the speed of a ninja and stomped to the doors that led outside, "ALL I WANTED WAS TO EAT MY FUCKING LUNCH! GOD! YOU'RE ALL ASSHOLES!" and with that she slammed open the doors and disappeared outside.

Konan climbed back into her seat and said in the most serious voice ever, "I like her."

The other members nodded their heads, and not just to go along with Konan, they genuinely liked her too. She was interesting and completely different from the other girls that attended the school they went to.

Pein's eye's narrowed at the space where she used to sit.

"She's a fucking little spitfire. Jashin is damned pleased with her." Hidan said.

Pein's eyes found Hidan's and he glared.

Konan grinned and said, "I think you're not the only one who's in love Hidan-san." She said with a sly look in her amber eyes and a glance at her brother.

She had been the first one to yell and stand up to them since...ever. Everyone else was usually scared off by rumours, and usually it worked well for them but now no one would go near them. That included people of the opposite gender...

* * *

><p><strong>+_+<strong> Finished **+_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) are welcome. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thankyou to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p> 


End file.
